jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Awesome Jack/OmniCorp. Production for 2015, 2016, 2017 and Beyond
Hello, Ben 10 Fan Fiction Community. 2015 is a fresh start for many users and so, things like Fanon Con can thrive. This is my entry for Spring 2015 Fanon Con. *sigh* I miss presentations. Crazy Angry Alien Tiger Not munch new information. Check out the discussion thread! Here is a sneak peek for episode two-titled "Harvested Evil": Her vision is fuzzy. She feels the Déjà vu from before. This time, she felt like she was hungover with her head pounding. She turns to see Vulkanus sitting beside her. She feels heat underneath her and sees a fire. She turns and sees she is roasting, tied to a stick. Vulkanus was wiping his knife with a rag. Vulkanus: Cleaning blades was always a hobby of mine. Gunny begins moving her shoulders, resisting her demise. Vulkanus: Don't try. The ropes will break and you'll ignite. I doused you in gasoline. We plan on eating you. She continues to struggle. Vulkanus calls over a pickaxe alien. Vulkanus: This sacrifice is for the Collectimus. For the Annihilarg. We crave you my master. The pickaxe aliens repeat. Vulkanus picks up the pickaxe alien next to him and slits his back all the way down. Vulkanus laughs as Gunny shrieks as the dead alien's blood is poured onto her. Vulkanus: We shall devour this sacrifice in our masters glory! The pickaxe aliens cheer. Gunny faints. Gunny is on her bed, decades ago as a child. She listens to her father argue with her newly crowned brother, emperor of their tribe. He slams the door and sits next to her. Her brother holds up her chin, seeing the innocence in her eyes. He smiles before brutally slapping her. She begins to cry and holds her palm where she was slapped which was tinted red and stung her. Tears streamed from her eyes. Brother: Shut up! He slaps her again. A bad bruise remains an indenture on her face. She fears it might leave behind a scar. He then leaves the room. Her mother comes in. Gunny knows she's been weeping because her makeup was uneven. Her mother was a professional, elegant woman. Gunny knows she likes to look official. Her mother begins to retell Gunny's favorite story in an effort to cheer her up. Mother: Long ago there was darkness. The Contemelia created us with the Slimebiotes, creatures that can adapt to anything. However, things were not easy. A evil Contemelia called Collectimus turned on his brothers and slaughtered them. The remaining ones were forced to inbreed to continue their species to survive. He created the Annihilarg to destroy universes but the remaining Contemelia were able to put him into hibernation for billions of years. slightly sobbing: Is my brother like Collectimus? The mother sadly looks away. She turns to the door as the father screams and blood pools into the room. The mother clutches Gunny in fear. The brother creaks open the door, dagger in hand. The mother pulls out a pistol. Brother: You won't shoot me. He takes a step forward the mother clicks the pistol. The brother stops. He then takes another step. The mother fires. It hits him under the shoulder. Blood flows down his chest. He charges as his mother fires again and misses. He digs the dagger into her head, slicing it in half. Gunny shrieks in fear. The brother smiles before leaving the room. Gunny starts a fire, knowing what she must do. She takes her mother's golden jewelry and melts in, creating a pot of molten gold. She balances it on the door hinges. Hours later, Gunny is asleep. The brother was ready to kill her for the power. He slowly twists the knob and opens the door. The molten gold falls onto his face. His shriek pierced the night as Gunny grabs the pistol from her dead mother and shoots the remaining round at her brother. He drops dead. She begins crying and runs away, never to return to her home planet. Cosmic Savior: Genisis There is a page about it on the wiki. Check it out. Production begins April 1st until July 30th where the first season will be completed. The release date is being pushed back until November. The first episode will focus on a retired crook named Xylene scoping out a mysterious device from the Creator, who mysteriously vanished decades ago. Ben 10: OmniHero Here is the first few scenes of the first episode, with the tentative title, Prologue: Suddenly, a guard bursts into the Grand Hall, out of breath and blood streaking down his forehead. Guard: 'My lord, the outer gates are broken and foreign soldiers are charging the city! 'Vilgax: 'Send out the troops! Psyphon, prepare the R.E.D.S.! 'Guard: 'My grace, with your help we shall destroy the intruders with ease. Vilgax dashes out and is startled to the darkness. When he realizes the truth, he turns to Psyphon. 'Vilgax: 'Evacuate the citizens! This warship could destroy us into oblivion! Psyphon nods before turning and flies away. Vilgax draws his sword and leaps up in a single bound closer to the Warship. A pod lands down and steam surround it. The warship begins dropping bombs. Explosions rock the floor. Vilgax falls to the ground. He leaps up and slices a missile in half. However, the wreckage is too much. Skyscrapers collapse. Buildings crumble. Craters form. Vilgax watches as a family with young children explode into nothing. Out of the pod comes a unusual Appoplexian. The Appolexian has Petrospaien hands, which seems odd to Vilgax. Vilgax draws out his sword as the Appoplexian demolishes multiple R.E.D.S. ''No matter, ''he thought to himself, ''I kill him anyway. Vilgax charges and slices at Jadan, which is the Appoplexian. Jadan's arm deflects the sword and with his free hand he smashes Vilgax in the gut. Vilgax stumbles back. Jadan morphs one of his hands into a pointed edge to face off with Vilgax's sword. Jadan does a backflip and kicks Vilgax in the face then whacks him with the butt of his sword. Vilgax grabbed Jadan by the neck and smashed him into the ground. Jadan growled and swings at Vilgax, managing to dice off a tentacle. Green ooze slimes out of the wound and Vilgax cries out in pain. Jadan jumps up in the air and spins, whacking Vilgax with multiple hits to the face. Vilgax spits out a tooth. 'Vilgax: '''You may break my body, but you can't break my will. Vilgax lazily swings and misses. Jadan, with his fast reflexes dodges this and pierces Vilgax through the chest. Vilgax gasps and falls to the ground. 'Jadan: You work for me now. The Freaks Another reboot of an original series of mine. Production begins August 2nd through November 1st where all eight episodes of season one will be completed and released in April of 2016. The show will be horror-themed so be ready for this. I'm really exicted about it. Ben 10: UltiVerse Begins production in June 2015 and season one will be released by January 2016. The plot wil remain as the original except it is after the road trip hinted at the end of Omniverse. The theme won't be as dark as some as my other works, but not as light as Omniverse. It will be similair in tone to Ultimate Alien and Alien Force. Rook has a crucial part for the few first episodes. Ben 10: Power Saga Production begins November 1st, 2015 and ends January 1st, 2016 when the first season will be released February, 2016. Power Saga is a retelling of the Omniverse timeline with more concurrent themes to that of UAF. It's more of a hard reboot then a retelling and will explore Rook's past. Ben has paranoia issues and decides to not trust Rook but he realizes the truth too late. Jack 10: Power Production began January 28th, 2015 and will continue until September 11th where all four episodes of the miniseries will be released. Episode one deals with the aftermath of a lifelong pet and the eventual depression and running away of Jack, leading him to find a mysterious pod that connects into his body. The OmniLegends Production begins September of 2015 and end sometime before December 31st which is the current release date. This is the story of Max Tennyson, his relationships, his stories as an astronaut and the path towards being a Plumner. Then, the second half deals with his extensive training with Magister Labrid, his heroic sacrifices and the moment up until his grandson Ben gains the all-mighty Omnitrix. There will be twenty-six episodes. Law Enforcers Begin production June 2016 and complete season one by September. Release November 2016. This is a Secret Origins type series dealing with each episode focusing on a different Plumber. Right now, there is an uncertain amount of episodes but expect ten at the least possible amount. Ben 10: OmniChronicle Begin production April 2016 and complete by July 2016. Release in August 2016. Ben 10: Mortals A reboot of Ultimate Take Over where Ben claims Ascalon for his corrupt need for power. All eight episodes will be released January 2nd, 2017. This focuses more on the emotional corruption as well as the effects his actions have for his lover, his cousin, and his friend. It is confirmed that Julie is the main character. Heroes United 2 Production begins March 2016 and will end by October 1st, 2016 aiming for a October 10 (10/10) release date. This sequel has the escape of Alpha, a cult obsessed with cannibalism, and well, everyone is transported to the magical land of Finn and Jake. However, they are a different Finn and Jake you may know. In this version, after the war which separated the Ice King and Marceline, things go a lot darker. We'll learn the new origins of the darkened warrior and his sidekick, a shape-shifting talking dog who was mutated by an psychopathic scientist and cut off Finn's arm. If you watch Adventure Time, just know that my version is closer to the Farmworld timeline. Generator Rex is also dealing with problems. A mysterious warlord who calls himself Tok'el speaks of an event called Convergence in which his world will merge with Bens. The two worlds manage to survive, but Ben and Rex are on the run as Providence and the Plumbers are in a war. Meanwhile, they must follow Tok'el where he attempts to wreak havoc next, Finn's world. Tok'el manages to create a few allies, specifically Alpha who spawns Delta, a lifeform that adapts to any situation with ease. Ben, Rex, and Finn are truly in despair as Convergence looms closer. OmniBlade Episode I is to begin production in May 2015 and finish in December 2015 for a special release concurrent with the Force Awakens. The first movie focus on Ben's uprising as a master but the corruption within the Council. Years in the Void The sixteen episodes will begin production in February 2016 and will be completed by August 2016 for a November release date. Kevin, Argit, and Kwarrel are confirmed as the Protagonists with Morgg and OTTO as the antagonists. Oliver All twenty episodes will be released by January 2017 with production beginning in June 2016. This series follows a boy who ran away from his family at age eleven, taken in by members of a gang, learned the rules of the street, but all this changed when a dying alien in the cosmos sends down a mysterious circular object in which Oliver finds and it morphs into his chest, wires conneting into his entire body internally. Armed with ten mysterious monsters, he sets out to do good. NOTE: Please ignore the 10 in the logo. This was a mistake on my part. It should not be there. I will update it later. Ben 10: A Hero's Life Begin production January 2017 and finish by May 2017. It's a twelve episode miniseries where an eleven year old Ben gets trapped with Ben 10,000 and their dynamics must change for the greater good. The series premieres with the end of Goodbye and Good Riddance except, Vilgax is killed. This alternates the timelines and so a different future is in store for Ben and well, Ben. A darker path is confirmed as Ben is sent in the aftermath of the Limax War where future Ben is in a bad state mentally, fearing for his grandfather's life. Aggregor Against the World The eight episode event will be released by November 2015 with production beginning in October. This details Aggregor's dealing with the Rooters while Ben and co. were on the roadtrip after their escape. It is confirmed the Rooters have a new lineup, with the only original member being Swift returning. Ben 10: Rise of Hex The twelve episodes will begin production December 2015 and be released February 2016. Following the episode time heals, Ben and Gwen form a rebellion against Charmcaster and Hex. Characters include Cooper, Lucy, Alan, Manny, and Helen. Of course Ben and Gwen also. Mission Apocalpyse Special eleven episode event will begin production January 2016 for a June 2016 release date. It details a plan by Albedo to destroy Galvan Prime but accidentily lands on Earth, wiping out 99% of plant and animal life with only a few survivors remaining and no technology. Albedo goes on a trek to Earth to bask in his glory but falls in love with Julie, causing Ben to go mad and deal with the remaining survivors who have resorted to Cannibalism. The inspiration for this is the novel, ''The Road. '' This focuses on how aliens react to human nature natrually tearing apart their onw home. Ben 10: Multiverse March 2017 production until June 2017 for July release date. It follows an alien-hating Earth outcast Ben Tennyson and in a state of depression, travels through the Multiverse where an old friend of his, Professor Paradox. He learns the truth and adapts to alien requirements. Ben 10: Omni-Alien June 2017 until October 2017 release date. The series is a buddy cop type feel as a prequel to Omniverse where Ben is assigned to work with Rook who eventually does become his parnter. Ben 10 Franklin The production will begin sometime in the second half of 2017 with a release date for December 2017. Ben 23: Twentiverse Production begins October 2016 and releases season one by March 2017. There is a new synopsis but further details are being kept underwraps. The Bounty Hunter (Franchise) Each of the series in here will be a miniseries leading up to a team up. Production begins in June of 2016 and will be completed for all the miniseries by July of 2017. Mad Ben: Warpath A full blown two season convergence series featuring the brattiest alternate Australian Ben, Mad Ben! Production starts December 2016 and ends June 2017 so both seasons can be completed and all thirty episodes can be expected to be released in July 2017. Learn his origins, his mentorship with Maltruant, his life in an Apocalpytic wasteland and relationships with other characters. Season one focuses on his birth until his fully masters with Omnitrix. Season two deals with fear, hope, and rebellion. New Projects I am announcing new projects for 2018-onward work. However, do not expect logos or development until AT LEAST 2016 or 2017. Nothing this year, Here is the tentative list: *Galaxy Wars *OmniLegion *Power of 10 *Z Squad (reboot of Ben 10: Invasion of Zombies) *Kenneth: Goliath Hero *Prime (reboot of well, no spoilers but coughcoughcough) *10: Unseasoned Hero *Zenith (google the definition of the word for understandment) (Crazy Angry Alien Tiger sequel) Category:Blog posts